A Fire Emblem Fanfiction
by aTrueFirePheonix
Summary: Fire Emblem Character belong to there rightful owners, Pheonix is my character in the story. This is only the first chapter though, so enjoy. :)


Chapter 1

Fire emblem characters belong to there rightful owners. However Pheonix is my character in this story. Enjoy. :)

Rebellions took place in a new continent with each side fighting for power to rule. Each race killed Each other for that sole purpose. The phoenix clan had kept a very powerful barrier up since they were the highest order of skill and power. However the royal family was unaware there daughter was outside of the barrier unaware of what was going on as she played in the forest with other animals even some other races friends.

When they seen smoke rising from a distance some of them went to go see what was going on but were killed along the way!

Some of the royal guards went out in search of Pheonix the daughter who was outside as they battled there way across. When enemy soldiers came into the clearing while the others were playing hide and seek with Each other. Pheonix was good at hiding and was hardly ever found until they surrendered. She heard a friend scream as she lightly moved from tree to tree quickly ninja like. When she made it she realised one of her friends had been slaughtered in cold blood. Pheonix looked around carefully before jumping down as she checked for a pulse there was none the person was lifeless. She could heal any injury but wouldn't be able to bring the dead back to life. That would defy the laws of physics and she would probably get into trouble more than likely by the gods. Pheonix made a bury spot for her fallen friend and buried them. With flowers upon the grave. She had let her guard down for to long and was unaware she was grabbed from behind. She wasn't helpless in battle either when she got loose she turned to see who the attacker was and was ready to fight. She had been trained by her father who was the strongest of the clans up here and from an early age of hardships and learning she was almost the same equal as him.

The battle was over before it barely begun the enemy didn't know what happened when she vanished in sight and before he knew it he was cut down.

The kingdom was still burning and fighting was heard in the distance. As she called for her other friend a flame horse that could not be killed no matter what. She jumped on as it galloped towards her and they went to the kingdom cutting down enemies along the way. As the flame horse burned anyone in the way of his gallop. The 2 were linked by heart with an unbreakable bond as they trampled through enemy ranks. Pheonix hopped off and her friend by knowing she wanted her horse to charge to the kingdom and defeat any enemies inside while she dealt with one's outside. The horse reared and galloped to the center of the kingdom being of a fire spirit the barrier would not stop it. Pheonix was defeating enemy ranks effortlessly as she plowed right through them. The battle seemed to be going in there favor as they had almost won. As Pheonix cleared herself a pathway to the palace she made it to the throne room only to see her parents slaughtered upon entering by an enemy of shadow and flame. Pheonix attacked head on and seemed evenly matched with this being. Her burning rage was clearly winning this fight. But when more enemy soldiers kept charging in and began attacking some of the other generals and rulers from other places disarmed her weapon and binded her completely.

Sir! We've defeated the phoenix clan what shall we do with the last survivor? Said a soldier.

The ugly snooty ruler approached Pheonix and grabbed her forcefully by the face.

Heh she's quite a cutie for a fierce warrior. If the rumors are true and she still has hidden powers yet to be unlocked she could be a valuable asset.

As he moved his hand to the side of her cheek she bit his entire hand off.

The Lord screamed in pain and said to kill her and throw her off the cliff into the world below.

However just as she was fighting back and was stabbed in the withertop with a spear her father stood back up with what life he had left with a tremendous blast of flames sent the enemies flying backwards. As he came towards a few more steps he hugged her daughter apologising. And explained what would happen naturally Pheonix was against it but her father smiled praising her and pushed a secret button only he knew about. At the same time used the last of his magic to teleport her to safety. The travel would leave her unconscious and she wouldn't be aware of it. When she disappeared..her father got the last laugh as the place of the entire continent in the sky self destructed killing anyone else remaining and the continent was wiped out. Those on earth felt an intense blow nearly knocking them off there feet.

What was that? Janaff asked

Was unlike anything I ever felt. Ulki said

I wonder if anyone else sensed it. Almost like a whole place was blown to smithereens...Tibarn said.

Pheonix was indeed unconscious as she fell towards earth unable to heal her injury since she needed to be somewhat conscious. Engulfed in a red barrier she crashed into the ocean sinking.

Janaff spotted it and the 3 of them flew in that direction.

I'm sure it landed here Janaff said.

If that's the case whatever it was has sunk to the bottom of the ocean how do we retrieve it? Ulki said

Well we will just have to swim. Tibarn said. As he dived in he was good at holding his breath and the water was semi clear Janaff could still see it below. As Tibarn got further down he made it and picked up the red crystal. It was fairly big for its size. As he came back to surface he was helped out of the ocean by his retainers and they flew to a nearby landing spot on there continent.

So..what is it Janaff asked curiously.

There's an immense heat coming from it Ulki said.

Tibarn was silent as he tapped on the crystal but nothing happened but the glow has to mean something even if it was fading and returning.

As they took it back to there place Tibarn was particularly careful with it as he sat it on a bed. For awhile he kept a close watch on it and was just beginning to think it was a special ruby crystal. A few days passed and still nothing. However later the following day it began cracking slowly. The 3 of them watched closely as it cracked all over but the center still had yet to uncover. Tibarn and his retainers went about there original business and almost forgot about the crystal. Tibarn ran back to the room quickly after seeing a glow brighter than usual from outside. When he came through the door an immense light surrounded the crystal as a figure formed. When the light began fading slowly it was disappearing into the person. Fire colored sparks were kept around her as a magical defense from anyone near. Tibarn carefully walked up to the person who was still unconscious. As he put his hand on her forehead he seen what happened just before they felt that tremor blast. When he removed his hand his heart was racing he had never been scared before but it felt real even if it was a memory as if he was the one who got killed!

The girl finally came around opening her eyes the surrounding was bright at first so She had to adjust her vision.

Hi. Tibarn said unaware she would be on guard.

Pheonix thought it was another enemy and pinned Tibarn to the floor with a dagger to his neck. He didn't resist though. A soldier would've fought back when her vision had cleared it wasn't an enemy as the dagger vanished from her hand.

...your not enemy soldiers...

As Pheonix recalled what happened she remembered everything.. As a flashback went through her mind. I'm sorry. She said As she pulled Tibarn up effortlessly.

It's ok. He said. Strangely though for someone so light you sure have a lot of physical strength even though you don't look all that muscular But I suppose appearances can be deceiving. Although that memory I seen when I put my hand on your forehead it felt like I was the one who got killed. Would you be willing to share your story? He asked.

There's nothing to tell. My home was destroyed. The entire continent itself is gone.

Then that tremendous wave blast we felt was that?

Yeah more than likely. My dad sacrificed everything to save me..and..refused to let the other clans fight to the end to see who would rule and govern an age of darkness instead of light and peace.. Pheonix said.

When she turned away from him in thought. Tibarn noticed her wings were binded by a thick rope. As he approached her, he reached out and grabbed it Pheonix took it as a backstabbing attack and nearly killed him again!

I'm sorry I should've said something before. I'm just trying to get the binds off your wings.

Pheonix went to move her wings to see if it was true and they were constricted by something. Tibarn reached up holding her rather close as he untied the noose keeping them shut. When the rope was removed circulation was running through her wings again as color returned to normal. Her wings were like fire but the effect of the flames that surrounded them left a dazzling sight.

Pheonix went to get up as she removed the dagger from his neck again. But Tibarn held her there in his arms for a moment.

Can we just stay like this for a moment? He asked.

As he sat up holding her in his arms gently Pheonix was unaccustomed to this and fought to get out of the hold. More or less the lightest pressure possible was hurting her more than anything after she remembered being stabbed with a spear she still had to heal that injury. Tibarn released her before she decided to bite and she jumped back away from him.

Tibarn noticed the blood and wanted to help but Pheonix refused the help. As she sealed the injury completely the rest would take time to mend the scar. Janaff and Ulki came running in to see if Tibarn was ok after the loud commotion. Pheonix had an intimidating look in her eyes and Tibarn assured her it was ok they were good friends of his.

Pheonix removed her hand from the hilt of the blade.

Guys. Be more careful ok. Your lucky she didn't kill either of you on sight.

Wait a minute are yah saying we rescued an assassin? Janaff said

No. She's had a hard time just be careful ok?

Ulki nodded and walked back a bit. Janaff however pushed through the door talking rather casually without thinking twice what she may do. As he walked up to her so carelessly Pheonix naturally took it as a person who would act harmless and strike when there guard was down. Pheonix had reflexively punched him in the face sending him out cold as the side of the wall broke through with such a forceful impact. Tibarn and Ulki went to see if Janaff was alright. He was alive and well but hurting in the face fortunately no bones were broken. Pheonix took the opportunity to escape but where would she go? She didn't care as long as it was away from here. Tibarn returned to check on Pheonix but she was gone. As he looked around outside from the top of the building he was able to spot her far away I'm the distance barely. Thanks to her wings reflecting off the sun in the sky. Tibarn immediately went after her but strangely he wasn't losing ground or gaining any. But was definitely going further away from home. Tibarn shook his head and transformed into his hawk form and was starting to gain some ground on her. When he finally caught up catching her he looked around and had no idea where they were.

Pheonix didn't seem to worried as if she knew the way back. But didn't act like it.

Pheonix was enjoying the flight she had alone as she was strengthening her wings.

Tibarn began flying in the opposite direction they came from and what seemed almost hopeless he finally seen land. As he went to land he put Pheonix down on her feet. She seemed confused at first as she looked around. The soil felt familiar..Tibarn realised she was also barefoot just now. Pheonix began walking through the place almost as if she was in a trans. As she walked across a dark abyss like a huge black hole. Tibarn tried stepping a foot in but he went through..the gravity prevented him from flying also.

Pheonix. Wait please he said.

But she didn't listen as she cleared the dark abyss. Tibarn was determined to stay with her and calmed down and began walking. He wasn't dropping anymore in fact he was walking up what seemed like a very steep hill. When he made it to the top Pheonix was nowhere in sight. So he tried to follow any chance he had going straight. The place was in ruins almost looked like an ancient kingdom. But a dark grudge could clearly be sensed lurking in the darkness. Tibarn found Pheonix in front of some grave sites. Someone had burried the royal family next to her friends that for slaughtered when they were playing. The flowers had withered away but there was still life in them as they bloomed once more. When he walked up next to her he read the tombstones.

3 names which had been faded but friends were still able to be made out. When he looked at the other 2 the runestone writing were old but still visible.

The king and queen lay in rest here. May there spirit rest in peace and watch over there lost daughter.

Lost daughter huh..that would likely be you right? Tibarn asked...the atmosphere was quiet and dense. Pheonix looked up at Tibarn he noticed she was sad but didn't shed a tear.. The same shadow figure appeared from before at them. The dark presence that was sensed was clearly this thing. Tibarn grabbed Pheonix out of the way As he held her close. It almost looked like a grim reaper with a huge scythe being swung aimlessly like that. Enraged it was relentlessly trying to kill them. Pheonix wouldn't snap out of it as he kept dodging the attacks. Tripping over a pillar that was crumbled he covered Pheonix with his wings and closed his eyes but there was no feeling of injury. The thing screamed in immense pain as a fire object battled it off. It disappeared back to the darkness. Tibarn moved a bit of his wing and peeked out a flaming Pegasus stood between them. As it nudged Pheonix it seemed to snap her out of the trans state she had been in. Jumping up she hugged her friend they seemed happy to be reunited. The sorrow could be felt from all over. While they were having a reunion Tibarn noticed a light not far off and went to see. The figure was the parents of Pheonix.

Thank you for finding our little girl. You've seen the past memories right? She was in a trans from the past with no self conscious at the time.

Then...this was the kingdom that was destroyed? But how could a continent like this just be in ruins?

Well. When our daughter was to be executed after refusing a greedy lords requests she had bit off his entire hand and seared him with rage that he would execute her. I couldn't let her die so I used the last of my magic even before death to ensure her safe escape and for the world would not be lost in darkness I destroyed everything. The citizens were murdered and the royal guards were at there end and all of them agreed in spirit it was for the best. When I teleported her away I hit the destruction button as it destroyed the entire continent from the sky itself and without a power source intact anymore the continent fell to its ruins taking everyone else along with it. The grim reaper you seen. Its a guardian of the graves here and those who were killed in the battle. It sensed she was in a blank trans to where her spirit and soul were lingering on edge of eachother. It seems by there bond her first best friend brought her senses back which also saved both of you. Heh thinking back I was against her having a Pegasus for a friend but it Almost seemed as if they had been friends since before they came into this world.

Our time n this world has ended and knowing our daughter is safe we can rest peacefully.

Oh wait. But how am I suppose to deal with her? Tibarn asked

Haha well. I suppose she takes after her old man when it comes to action first.

Just let her know your there don't sneak up on her. Her battle prowess is unmatched best not to let her fight right now she won't stop until every enemy has been eliminated. She also trained with our ninjas when she was little so she's as good as an assassin warrior. She's never transformed yet into a phoenix like others have my guess that spirit is still sleeping within unawoken but if she goes on a rampage awakening your continent will also be destroyed so be careful. She's also not experienced when it comes to physical attraction even though she had lots of love a caring growing up but that's natural with parents and there child.

As you are aware she is the last survivor of her kind please always keep her safe. Even if she refuses it. Good luck and thank you.

With those last words the 2 vanished..a calming breeze blew through the place. We should be going back. Janaff didn't listen to what I said and I apologise for that please forgive him.

Pheonix seemed to ignore Tibarn as her attention was focused on playing with her friend she was like a little kid again. But she heard him.

Well I suppose now we need to find the way back home...

Pheonix pointed south. And knowing she wasn't going to want to leave Tibarn carried her back. And her best friend followed them. Pheonix was fidgeting often wanting to go back but Tibarn didn't let her go. Tibarn pulled a berry from his pouch and put it in her mouth. Pheonix spit it out but the berry was a sleeping type and after awhile she zonked out. She will probably be back to normal after tomorrow the place she was from seemed to bring back the kid self in her. It was late when they got back Pheonix was still sleeping. As Tibarn put her in bed he walked out of the room and went to bed himself. Shortly after she got up partly awake and snuggled next to her best friend with a blanket on the soft straw bedding. The Pegasus didn't mind and covered her with her wings and went back to sleep.

The next day Pheonix woke up realising it wasn't all a dream. Her friend was next to her the same morning. But she wasn't quite ready to get up. She recalled Tibarn putting a bitter berry in her mouth and not long after she spit it out she got sleepy. That means she had been sleeping the whole time. The Pegasus could sense her irritation and just kept her wings over. When Tibarn knocked on the door coming in he noticed Pheonix was gone and the Pegasus was sleeping still. (pretending)

Tibarn left and asked around if anyone has seen her. None of them had. So he searched inside after scouting outside. Pheonix peeked through the Pegasus feathers the coast was clear. They were gonna try to get out unseen. The Pegasus disappeared easily Pheonix hid under the bed when she heard footsteps. Tibarn came back in and noticed the Pegasus was gone too. Tibarn pretended to leave but was still in the room. Pheonix assumed it was clear and peeked from beneath the sheets the room was clear but she was unaware he was above. As she crawled out an stood up Tibarn quietly flew down and grabbed her! Pheonix naturally attempted to get whoever it was off. He tripped over something n the ground and when he opened his eyes he realised Pheonix was on the floor this time. That force fall seemed to hurt a bit as she opened her eyes. The two of them were in eye contact for a moment and she diverted her eyes and went to get up. But Tibarn held her wrists he couldn't seem to look away. But came back to his senses and got up helping her up too.

Heh sorry you weren't nowhere outside and the room temperature in here gave me an idea you were somewhere inside here. Cause all the other rooms were normal temperature. So how about breakfast? Although your probably unaccustomed to eating with groups I'll bring back some for you.

Shortly after Tibarn brought a plate of food back. As he put it on the table Pheonix was leaned against the wall looking outside.

You gonna eat he said bringing in a 2nd plate for himself.

No I'm not hungry. She said

Not hungry? You hadn't ate since the day we found you. And I have no idea when you last ate before that incident..

It was only a week ago I'm fine...she said

No. That's not fine! Your gonna get sick not eating anything let alone at least drinking water or juice.

As he got up he grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate, wrapped an arm around her and would try to force her to eat something. Being careful about it he managed to get it somewhat in despite her resistance..the taste of bacon was making it hard for her not to eat it and the fact he wasn't going to give up either. When a slight bit of pressure was applied on her withertop she stopped fidgeting the pressure hurt but it seemed to numb any feeling throughout herself. Tibarn was curious as to why she had gotten relaxed so suddenly if rather at a standstill but she refused to eat anymore after half of the bacon.

You know you need to stop being so difficult and accept the help. Although I suppose trying to force you to eat isn't helping. I'll leave you be for awhile and check up later. Saying that he released his grip and calmly left the room. Pheonix didn't go anywhere near the plate of food first but after being forced to eat even a little bit she glanced at it and would look away but the fact her stomach started growling made it more difficult. Reluctantly she moved closer to the plate that had eggs, bacon and shredded potatoes on it. She tried a little bit and before she knew it she had cleared the plate. Her stomach no longer growled for food as she finished off cold water from the glass. Not feeling to well shortly after she buried her face in her crossed arms..not used to being indoors for so long she had been outside most of the time and camping beneath stars rarely ever going back to the palace back home when it was still intact..

Tibarn knocked before entering the plate disappeared as well as the cup with a pile of ashes in the center...Tibarn noticed Pheonix had her face down in her arms seemed to be quite relaxed. As he placed his hand on her arm she looked up and seen Tibarn in front she had an uncaring look and faced back the other way.

I think I know what you need. Tibarn said.

Knowing she would fight even in a blank minded state if he tried to carry her out it was clear she didn't like it. But would she accept an arm to support herself on to get outside? That didn't work either she refused to walk alongside.

A flame colored sorrel Pegasus came trotting in. As if knowing what she needed he had Tibarn take her with him even if she fought back. Currently she probably wouldn't stay riding very well being out of energy like this. As they made there way out no one stared as much as they would be likely to as they went on with there daily businesses. The Pegasus led them to a very warm spot almost to warm for Tibarn to sit in but he stayed there with her. Even though the spot was searing hot he endured it. A few hours later Pheonix came around and Tibarn was looking like a burnt statue. As she effortlessly carried him to a nearby tree in the shade the Pegasus brought back some water for them. Tibarn immediately drank it down letting out a deep sigh.

Feeling better? He asked

Yeah I'm fine now..but you didn't look so well.

Yeah well staying put like that keeping you near I stayed right under the sun with you. I like sun a much as the next person but that was a bit to much especially when it seemed to get hotter and hotter sitting in that spot.

You could've just let me lay there while you sat under the tree.

Heh yeah I could have but you seemed quite relaxed under the light I didn't want to move.

Hey I know a good spot. I'll take you there. As he got up pulling Pheonix with him they came to a spring. As he suddenly picked her up he jumped into the water after removing his wraps, longcoat and boots. The spring went from normal into as hot spring almost to hot at first. Pheonix could swim just fine but she want fond of being soaked. Fortunately her clothes would dry quickly. As she sat on a rock near the waterfall Tibarn swam over putting his arms on it.

C'mon it's not that bad he said.

...just when I was cozy warm in the sunlight now its back to the cold.

Well sitting next to a waterfall is a reason the water is warm but the falling water not so much. As he pulled Pheonix back in he went underwater as Pheonix sat on a ledge on the opposite side. Tibarn came back up enjoying the hot spring which was likely from her. He noticed her wings were sealed in a protective like barrier after getting wet they were drying off. The Pegasus found a firm flat ledge it could get in an out of and it too jumped in swimming around happily. Tibarn went back below the spring and came back up with a red ruby.

You know. This is similar to what you were encased in when we seen you falling into the ocean. Tibarn said. Been a few weeks since you came here how are you enjoying it?

Pheonix has no comment since she didn't have an answer yet. Was it good or bad here? Not that she had much of anywhere to go. Especially with her home continent shattered in ruins.

Tibarn climbed out of the hot spring and sat next to her. Let's hope the peace never ends.

As they were heading back to Phoenicis Tibarn recalled her as going to visit he herons and see how they were doing. As they got closer the forest was in flames and they hurried in. Pheonix for an unknown reason hurried Tibarn along and moved at a blinding speed almost enough to break the sound barrier. When they got there Tibarn had slightly spiked up hair but he didn't care the 2 of them searched for survivors. Reyson was found by Tibarn. Pheonix was unaffected by the flames and could see through it easily. And found another person. A bit on the older side she helped him out. And the 2 of them took to the air.

Can you sense anyone else Tibarn asked Pheonix as she glanced around. Each person has an aura within them some shine more than others. But there were no others except more killed herons...she shook her head and Tibarn took lorazieh. Reyson was able to fly but knew he couldn't help much. The forest burned without end Tibarn was already going towards Phoenicis but Pheonix turned round and collected all the fire burning through the forest into one sphere shape. The forest seemed to thank her and went silent for a very long time. As she caught up with Tibarn the fire dissolved into thin air. When they got back to Phoenicis lorazieh was immediately taken care of by his son Reyson and some of the caretakers. Janaff and Ulki returned from there patrol after hearing what happened. When lorazieh was passed the worst of it he was alright but also bedridden... Reyson came out thanking them both Tibarn didn't mind helping but Reyson has perked curiosity on the stranger. When she glanced back he averted his gaze.

Reyson spent a long time with them and took Tibarn for his role model. Learning new words which Pheonix understood an knew how to talk in the ancient tongue too.

50 years went by and all was well and good. 50 years is nothing for a Laguz though. To them not much has changed. Tibarn grew stronger feelings for Pheonix over time but she didn't. Perhaps love in her heart was locked but she wasn't heartless.

Tibarn would constantly try to break the tension guard she had but only being pressured on her withertop would numb her until released and Tibarn didn't like having to pressure there unless it was necessary. Later that night a full moon was out. Pheonix had a wolf tail and ears instead of her wings and she wanted to keep in dark places that day Tibarn could barely see her but knew she was in the place. As she snuck outside when everyone else was sleeping the full moon was bright and round. As she leapt from the window onto the side of the wall. She had an urge to hunt tonight and was sure it as going to go well. As she sprinted though the forest she stopped a few times feeling strange. As a transformation took place it was painful at first but when she came to her senses. She had an even harder time learning to walk. Her wolf form was still young but her skills and speed were unharmed. When she grew used to it she immediately began hunting. Her senses were sharper than normal as she followed a game trail. Seeing a deer in the clearing rather small eating grass as she kept low she got in range of an easy killing blow. Leaping out she held the deer by the jugular as she clenched firmly blocking its airway the deer finally gave up. Realising she finally took it down someone else came up grabbing her off the ground. The chase was a bit noisy from The deer and Tibarn had nearby torch lights not far off. Unsure what Laguz this was something seemed familiar.. As he used his arm to hold the wolf pup and the hand to hold her mouth shut so he wouldn't get bitten... He went to pet her on forehead and she fidgeted to get his hand off. If she was neutralized on her withertop then his guess would be right. With one hand on her forehead he moved his hand from her mouth and put it where Pheonix would not like being held in the injury. And as soon as pressure applied she had mostly stopped moving but still fidgeted to get his hand off her head.

...Pheonix? What happened to you? Your suppose to transform into a bird right? Not a little wolf pup. Gotta admit though you look adorable right now in that form. Perhaps your other half hasn't woken yet..it is a full moon out though that would explain why you were having a hard time in the sunlight for once. Brought down pretty good size deer though. As he carried the deer and Pheonix over the wall he tossed the deer in the cooking shed. As he took her towards the ocean where sun light would be up in a few hours. He sat there holding her despite her protests her fur was soft he used his red sash around her neck and muzzled her so she couldn't bite. The more she struggled the less chance of her escaping with a tighter grip. She may have been muzzled but she could still claw. Tibarn was very affectionate with her tonight and she wasn't enjoying it. She clawed him frequently so he would stop petting her sun light was breaking as he held her close the light engulfed her as she reverted back to normal she went to jump up but the arm still wrapped around the other hand lifted her chin as Tibarn confirmed it was her. And clear enough it was As he smiled and got up with her.

Jeez what was your deal. Grabbing me like that. And the fact you kept petting me was even more annoying.

Perhaps I was aware you weren't going to enjoy it. But if your first transformation is a wolf your skills are intact at least but are our senses still you? Normally you would go completely numb when I held you there but your wolf form seemed to still be barely able to fight back. And the point your wolf pup form is just cute and the puppy fur...even your paws were little but claws were sharp. The crimson red coat and auburn eyes are a good combo.

I agree I shouldn't of been petting you like was I'm sorry for that its the first time I couldn't help myself. But the fact your not completely immobilized when there's pressure applied means your healing.

Hey! Tibarn! Reyson said. We got a meeting in goldoa later this afternoon. Are you going?.

Well I don't have a choice n the matter especially if it's a royal meeting. Let's go. As they took off Pheonix was reluctant to go but Tibarn dragged her along. When they arrived they all landed easy enough even with Pheonix trying to get free of tight grasp.

Heh sorry we would be here earlier but got delayed. Tibarn said. But as you can see we made it.

While keeping Pheonix still to not fight anymore.

Well thats new...your never late Caineghis said. So who's the new member?

Long story short. She's the only survivor of her kin. Daughter to the deceased royal phoenix family.

That explains the force impact 50 years ago. Kurth said.

Naesala chuckled walking over. So this little flower is royalty huh? To be frank never seen you have so much trouble dealing with someone. As he reached out his hand towards her she bit him hard leaving a large injury gap in his arm and kicked him away to the wall. Naesala was out cold.

Mm yeah forgot to mention she's not find strangers. He said

She doesn't quite seem fond of anyone right now. Caineghis said.

Tibarn tied her still so she couldn't move despite trying to get out of the red sash.. When Naesala returned to his senses he kept a fair distance away.

Ahem! Now then since everything is settled the dragon king dheginsea said. Let us start the meeting.

As they exchanged information. Naesala and his people left first..Caineghis and dheginsea talked with Tibarn about Pheonix. The room was sealed and she wasn't going to get out without the key. She doesn't like being stuck n a room does she? Caineghis stated.

No. She seems more relaxed outside when not bothered. Tibarn stated..

As he told them the story so far they both came to the same conclusion. And that was for Tibarn to give her free reign and not agonize her so much from holding and touching when she clearly hated it. Tibarn knew that but he didn't want her to run off somewhere...

As they returned to Phoenicis, Reyson had left shortly after returning to go speak with Naesala in kilvas. Pheonix noticed Reyson leave earlier and followed secretly without anyone knowing. Tibarn has a deep care for the herons and if something were to happen to Reyson it would be trouble...

Reyson arrived in kilvas and Pheonix blended in quite well with the mountainside keeping hidden and waiting. Frankly sitting around waiting wasn't what she was good at and was unable to sit still for very long but kilvas was lightly guarded and most of its people were lounging about. Shortly after she noticed Reyson leave the castle as a round weird person headed in Pheonix didn't notice at first but he seemed to wide eye when he walked past the heron. Just before Reyson took wing. Naesala called out and wanted to show him something. And the 2 flew off away from kilvas heading north. The fog was becoming dense in the area and that would be a useful boon to follow undetected while also able to see where they were clearly. After following them for quite a few hours Reyson was getting irritated and was about to go back since he left no word before leaving like he did. Upon entering a familiar forest which was lifeless Reyson explores further along as Naesala seemed to think about something before following after. As he then suggested they should spend the night in a nobles building Reyson was skeptical at first until Naesala explained why. And so they went inside..Shortly after Naesala headed out he met up with his henchman and had him keep the bishop quiet awhile longer. Some hours later he quickly went into his residence and quite a ruckus was going on inside. Many guards stood watch inside and outside naturally they would be no match for her in battle but she couldn't have that bloated person doing any harm to Reyson. As she climbed up through a window she landed quietly and looked around first before moving. With a keen sense of smell she was able to track Reyson whereabouts it seems he was higher up on the floors. It didn't look so big from the outside.. As she climbed back out with an empty room she went up further. The building wasn't straight entirely so she was able to grab onto different pieces of the building. Going up another window she peeked in and there was only drunk soldiers there that wasn't it so she went around and up more. Meanwhile ike and company were fighting inside to see where the hidden room was against the dukes soldiers. Just as Pheonix made it to where Reyson was held captive some soldiers were guarding him under orders and as Pheonix leapt inside the soldiers asked no questions and attacked. Pheonix defeated them easily, Reyson was a bit confused at first he never seen her fight before but then again tibarn had kept her neutral from any battles as she stayed behind with him in Phoenicis in fact he had to be sure she wouldn't follow any of them when they raided begnion ships.

You should've just told someone you were heading out, and you may not of been in this mess but since they're dead lets get out of this place. Pheonix suggested. Reyson agreed without a second thought and as he was walking over there, the duke came in and wanted Reyson to escape with him but naturally he refused..unfortunately the duke was angered as it was and hit Reyson with light magic.

Pheonix helped Reyson up and the duke noticed her as well. Both of them were work of art to him but he felt a cold chill and figured not to be wise to reach out. As he returned his attention to the heron who was standing again. He moved behind Pheonix slightly knowing she wasn't about to let this person do anymore harm. At the same time ike broke down the door duke tanas ran into and he managed to escape. Reyson went to grab something off the desk as ike approached him. Pheonix was making sure it was a clear escape before turning back around. As ike tried to help Reyson he refused the help saying only a few sentences and left first as Pheonix followed nearby.

I need to take care of a few things here. Reyson said. Pheonix wasn't sure what he had planned at first and tagged along as they went further into the forest..

Meanwhile back in Phoenicis, nealuchi, naesalas caretaker had informed them of recent events. As he desribed in quite well detail. Tibarn knew then where Pheonix had gone off to as well. As he and his retainers scolded the old crow. Nealuchi went to rest a short moment before returning to kilvas. Tibarn ordered his aids Janaff and Ulki to scout and listen for reysons wings since Pheonix would be next to impossible to locate. And they headed for serenes forest to rescue.

Back in serenes forest Reyson heard something but was unable to look into it further while being pursued by the dukes men but Pheonix had him well protected they were slain before they got the chance to attack since she knew they were after him. So what is it your looking for exactly? Pheonix asked. Currently not looking but trying to reply to the forest without being interrupted by these humans. Reyson replied. Well, just do what you need no one is going to hurt you while I'm on guard. Pheonix said. As he nodded he seemed to be following a voice, Pheonix heard it that time too but kept nearby, when more soldiers came out of the forest after them there was about 100. Pheonix said to go on ahead while she took care of them Reyson felt unease the way she said that as if she was enjoying herself on the battlefield but shook the feeling off and went further ahead. Pheonix made short work of the soldiers as she followed after Reyson once more, Reyson seemed irritated he wanted to speak to the forest further but the beorc that were fighting in this forest without any regret made him halt on his search as he went in a different direction to what looked like an altar in the distance. Pheonix sighed and stayed with him she knew something was up right now but wasn't certain. As Reyson almost made it to the altar, tibarn and his allies appeared and after hearing what Reyson had planned to do they talked him out of it.

And you! You deliberately left without a notice and your covered in blood but your not injured so it must be these begnion soldiers...I was suppose to keep you out of fights if possible from your list parents request so you didn't go on a killing spree of enemies but you seem to be doing well keeping yourself in check. Tibarn said. Reyson explained the situation so far and he understood just fine. As they were about to go back to Phoenicis while avoiding the brief altogether. They stopped briefly after hearing another sound from the forest Reyson heard it well enough and repeated what was heard. Janaff noticed the blue haired human carrying someone on his back while fighting, tibarn noticed it was another heron and they all agreed to help ike and his companions. The remainder of the battle didn't last long as they swept through enemy ranks. When Pheonix cut down the duke for hurting Reyson earlier tibarn pulled her back since he didn't trust beorc and didn't want Pheonix to cut em down without listening first. When ike tried to explain the heron woke up and noticed Reyson and remembered tibarn. As she explained she had been asleep all this time. Tibarn became less hatred of beorc but only towards ike and company and after hearing the apostle was here. As they all went to the forest edge and sanaki deeply apologized for what happened 50 years ago representing her people. After accepting the apology the siblings went to an altar Pheonix arrived before the others and handed a sphere to Reyson which was enveloped in calm flames that didn't burn.

You know it may not be much but it should help with what you 2 are about to do. The flames that burned serenes I purified them awhile ago don't worry though no flames will erupt and do any damage. Well good luck with your ceremony. I'll just wait where you plan to have everyone else gather. Reyson thanked Pheonix and waited for everyone to arrive. When they were set they sang a galdr of rebirth and in the middle of it the sphere glowed and burst open as a light enveloped the forest from the sky first between the sphere and there galdr the forest returned to the way it had formerly been. With serenes life restored they parted ways as ike went back to begnion with his crew and the apostle. Tibarn and his companions were heading back home but Reyson wanted to join ike on his quest to reclaim Crimea. More or less he wanted to return the favor ike did for him. Tibarn knew Reyson was just as stubborn and they went to where ike was preparing for battle with allies. When they arrived Pheonix didn't enjoy the weather one bit. Its was snowing and cold! As she wrapped herself in cloak flames that swirled around it was like a barrier that she could endure the weather here. Ike wanted to ask about Pheonix but knew now wasn't the best time as enemy soldiers were readying there defenses.

As much as I wouldn't mind letting you tag along Pheonix. I can't let you go ahead and take everyone out that crosses your path. You'll just have to sit this out. Tibarn said. Pheonix didn't seem to care much she just had her mind set on going back to a warmer area. As they went to Phoenicis Janaff and Ulki stayed with Reyson for his safety. You know it's not gonna get much warmer since winter has rolled in but you should be ok. Tibarn said.

As they made it back Leanne went to her father and everyone went about there business and Tibarn kept a close eye on Pheonix so she wouldn't go looking for another battle.


End file.
